Ellis May/Background
Appearance Ellis is quite pale as a result of the sunless weather at Hogwarts, and on top of that he dislikes outdoor activities, preferring to read books or research inside instead. He’s above average in terms of height, though looks taller than he is because he rarely slouches. He has blue eyes whose colour appear to be halfway between cerulean and cobalt, but appears to be black when seen from afar. He is fairly lithe, even if it isn’t always visible since he is always donning heavy cloaks and gloves even in the summer. Speaking of which, a big part of why he wears gloves is to cover up a burn scar he got from a Muggle stove that might seem off-putting to others, though he couldn’t care less. He has fine and wispy black hair that’s rarely seen unkempt, reaching about ear length. Other identifying characteristics of Ellis’ is his expression—it’s nearly always an indifferent stare that he tries to diminish by ‘smiling’ slightly every so often (in these circumstances, he either thought he smiled, or it would look like more of a smirk). When conversing with others, he rarely complains unless he wants to sound 'relatable,' and is generally very collected.' Personality Why are you so kind to me, Ellis? What did you see in me?"—his eyes are starting to get wet again. "No one saw me as a person before, but you..." –Zeph Melikov-Devlin’s reaction to Ellis’ public façade. Fanfiction "Now, to tell the tale of Ellis of May." The boy said to the children around the campfire. It's flickering flames casting jumping shadows in the dark reaches of the forest. "He is what was once referred to as..." The children hold their breath as one, the whites of their eyes starkly outlined in the gleam of firelight. A moment's pause, three, and then, "... an Ollivander." The group of children gasped collectively, as the word escaped the storyteller's lips. The speaker spoke softly, but his words were heard all around the campire, "As we all know Ollivanders were a mysterious race, known for their odd ways and their longevity." The children nodded, they had all heard tales of the great Ollivanders. "The first Ollivander gave the wands to the earthly mages, giving them true control over magic." There's a pointed pause after this in which the children gasp as one, each of them... obviously unaware of what this even is, judging by the way they eye each other sidelong as though they mean to find their answers in another's face. "Oh, surely you've heard of an Ollivander," the storyteller scoffs, grasping at his chest in a theatrical manner. Of course they don't; they're just children. It's part of the story, though, and his wide, tremulous gaze sets the scene. They're enraptured. "Many, many, Ollivanders came after the first - whose name is unknown - but the most notable Ollivander was Ellis of May." The boy spoke, a sizzle in the campfire making everyone jump, "Ellis of May, for to speak only his first name is to bring disrespect unto him, gave wands of untold power. Parts of magical beasts never before used for wands were used in his, elder was his chosen wood." "The wands he crafted were eventually labelled 'Meme wands'. Tales are told of those who have the ability wield those." He whispered, his hands moving in grand gestures, "It is unknown what the word 'Meme' means, as it is from the old tongue, but it is considered a word of great respect." - by Caius Marx and Athalia Derwent's player Trivia * If Ellis had gone to Ilvermony, he would have been sorted into Horned Serpent. * He was nearly chosen by hawthorn, silver lime, and maple wands at Ollivander's.